


Let's Do It - Let's Fall In Love

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a challenge to find the time to have an intimate relationship with your husband when you're new parents<br/>Then again, Blaine and Kurt have never backed down from a challenge, have they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It - Let's Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkdusoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/gifts).



The first advice their pediatrician had given them was a sound one.

“Sleep when she sleeps.”

So far, it has served them well, and they do rush to their bed–or the couch, whichever sounds the more appealing at the given moment–the moment Tracy closes her eyes.

That is, when they’re both at home to take care of her.

As time goes by, Kurt goes back to work while Blaine is “only” in the workshop for a play, and they find a rhythm to take care of her every need and still get some sleep.

But there is a downside.

They feel like they’re roommates who are taking care of a baby and sometimes kiss on the couch more than them being husbands.

Because they’re exhausted, because they’re focused on being good fathers–

And because Tracy seems to have inherited Rachel’s sense of timing.

Among other things.

—

The first time it happens, they are merely lying in bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, and they’re lazily rolling their hips against each other.

There is no heat, no rush to come and get over with it. They’re just taking advantage of a moment of peace to get … Reacquainted with each other’s body.

It does heat up, after a while, because damn that training got Blaine stronger in some places that Kurt had “forgotten”, and now he wonders if the skin feels the same under his lips now that it’s a little bit harder.

Kurt is busy nibbling down Blaine’s bicep–and Blaine’s shirt is stuck at his elbows because he can’t move his hands from Kurt’s shoulders but Kurt doesn’t complain because it makes for a very fine picture of debauchery–when Tracy starts fussing over the Baby phone.

They exchange a look, and Kurt returns his attention to Blaine’s truly beautiful arm.

Tracy needs to learn how to soothe herself back to sleep, now that she’s a big 4 months-old girl.

Just as Kurt reaches Blaine’s elbow, the fuss turns into a cry.

Which turns into a wail.

Which only serves to prove that if anything, Tracy inherited Rachel’s set of pipes.

Now there is no way she’s going to calm down, what with the way she’s literally sobbing on the other side of the baby phone, and anyway, the mood is gone.

Well–Kurt does jerk himself off while Blaine goes to take care of her because it’s his turn to, but the only shame he has about it is that he discovers himself incapable to resist Blaine’s soothing voice and calm in the face of the tornado that is a distressed baby girl.

He never pegged fatherhood to be a kink of his, and yet, here he is, lying in their bed, listening to Blaine being uber competent about handling Tracy and her tears–from the sound of it, he has picked her up and is “dancing” with her across the room to calm her down, and that image is what brings Kurt’s orgasm to its peak.

—

The second time it happens is a little bit different.

First of all, it’s at night.

Second of all, they’re a little bit tipsy from the champagne they snucked back home from Kurt’s premiere–and standing ovation–as Willy Wonka in the new adaptation of “Charlie and the Chocolate factory”, directed by one Kitty Wilde Meeks.

Third of all, they’re both riding an adrenaline high from the performance, and they are really, really horny.

Like, “starting a mutual handjob in the back of the limo Kitty organized to take them home and having half a mind to offer Myron to babysit Tracy a little while longer to take advantage of it” level of horny.

But as much as they appreciate the young man’s enthusiasm, they know that he has a lecture on the following day, so they have to go home.

Myron smirks at them on his way out, reassuring them that Tracy is deeply in Morpheus’ arms before closing the door, and they’re toppling over the couch the moment the door clicks.

Their pants fly across the living room, and Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s ass, pulling him down on top of him even though they still have their shirts on.

“Come on, baby”, he says, kneading Kurt’s cheeks as he thrusts his hips against Kurt, “let’s–just do it.”

“Very romantic,” Kurt comments with a hiccup, but he’s still reaching in the secret space in the armrest to get some lube and a pack of tissues. “Tell me more about it.”

“Fuck. Me.”

“Alrighty,” Kurt says, swallowing Blaine’s laugh with a kiss just as he presses a lube-covered finger against Blaine’s rim. “It’s not going to be very long.”

“How romantic,” Blaine teases back, already rolling his hips against Kurt’s hand to get him faster nonetheless.

Kurt doesn’t bother to reply, making quick work of opening Blaine up, considering it a job done once Blaine starts mewling.

Except that there is another mewling echoing in the background, and it’s not the fun, sexy kind that is escaping Blaine’s lips.

“Shit.”

Blaine seems to be oblivious to the sounds coming from Tracy’s bedroom. “Yeah, shit, you feel so good already, come on, fuck me Kurt it’s been so long …”

“Blaine …”

“I love you, I want you so much …”

“Yeah me too honey but–”

“But?”

Blaine lifts himself up on his elbows and frowns at Kurt,  mouth opened to rant or beg, Kurt doesn’t know, but it doesn’t matter in the end because Tracy wails from her room.

And she’s actually screaming ‘Papa’.

Which is enough to spur the two of them out of the couch and in her room to see who she is calling for.

—

The third time it happens, Blaine has Kurt’s cock down his throat as they lie on their bed and it looks like at least one of them is finally going to go to the finish line of this vilainous siesta.

The first rustle over the baby phone only pushes him to go all out and use all of his tricks to take Kurt to his orgasm, sucking on the head of Kurt’s cock and rolling his tongue and fondling Kurt’s balls just so.

“Ooooh my god,” Kurt moans above him, but Blaine hears the first sniffle over the receiver.

Dammit.

Okay.

Blaine knows what he needs to do.

“Ooooh shit Blaine,” Kurt shouts as Blaine takes him deep in his throat, his nose skimming Kurt’s trimmed hair.

Blaine can safely say that it’s the very first time of his life that he wants Kurt to come already.

Ah, there it is–and as much as he has missed it, missed this, it’s right on time because Tracy is calling for them. She doesn’t seem to be in distress, so Blaine takes what he can and snuggles up to Kurt.

“Wow,” Kurt pants out, his arm curling around Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine beams up at him, kissing Kurt’s shoulder before he rolls away to stand up and check on Tracy.

But Kurt’s grip on him tightens. “Where do you think you’re going, Mister?” he asks with a crooked smile, using his free hand to cup Blaine through his pants.

“As much as I’d love to,” Blaine says, closing his eyes at the sensation–he should be immune to Kurt by now, shouldn’t he? Yeah, he didn’t think so–, “our daughter is calling for us.”

“And you think you’re going to go and take care of her?”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine says, frowning at Kurt’s judging tone.

“No.”

“What, you want to go? Be my guest, ruin that afterglow I worked so hard on getting you!” Now Blaine is close to sulking.

Annoyed and horny, awesome.

“You are not kissing our little girl while there is still my cum on your lips Blaine!”

“Ew!”

“You’re ew!”

“ _Waaaaaaaaaah_!”

“Congratulations,” Blaine says, jumping out of bed and making a big show of swiping his lips clean with Kurt’s shirt, “you’ve officially ruined the mood, and now she’s worried!”

“Fuck!”

“I wish!”

(Later, Kurt apologizes for his poor choice of words and they talk about hygiene around Tracy, and what is or isn’t hygienic)

—

The fourth time, they manage to go through it all without a hitch.

Kisses, check.

Making out, check.

Getting each other hard through their pants, check.

Both getting an orgasm, check.

Both getting cleaned and even a couple of kisses stolen while getting dressed back, check.

Sure, it’s all thanks to Tracy’s [new bestest friend](http://www.rantpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/4-Puppy-and-Girl.jpg) in the whole world–name still pending–but fathers do what they have to do.

Well, fathers do what they have to do to be able to do each other, but the principle remains.


End file.
